Without Answer
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Pangeran Iblis tampan sekaligus manis, harus ditarik paksa oleh manusia untuk tinggal didunia. Bertemu Panglima Neraka Park Chanyeol. Seorang namja berwajah tapan penu dosa menarik rohnya untuk selalu terikat. Bagaimana jika Pangeran Iblis malah bertekuk lutut dibawah pengaruh cinta namja kaya raya penuh dosa tersebut? Akankah namja itu mau diajak ke neraka? HunKai ChanKai!


**Without Answer**

…**..**

…

.

.

Come to me.. Come to hell with me..

.

.

.

This is..

.

.

**Without Answer**

"Bagaimana? Apakah apinya cukup?" seorang namja berpakaian jas putih dengan rambut yang sudah menipis botak berwarna putih kini sedang gugup.

"Kita butuh lava pijar untuk menghidupkannya" seorang namja lagi kini sedang sibuk mengsatur mesin canggih pemanas bara batu asteroid yang harus tetap dijaga suhu panasnya. Cukup sulit mendapatkan batu asteroid yang masih utuh sampai dibumi.

"Harus ke gunung berapi aktif sekarang juga" beberapa ilmuan kini sibuk diruangan putih itu.

"Tidak bisa, kita langsung mati karena ekstrusi ekslposifnya nanti, kita akan mencari gunung laut" salah satu professor disana memberikan solusi terbaik.

"Ya, air laut meminimalisir dampak letusan saat proses penghidupannya" segera mereka memasukkan bara batu asteroid berbentuk manusia itu kedalam kapsul tahan panas dan segera meluncur menuju samudera.

"Semoga berhasil!" semua ilmuan eropa itu menanti keberhasilan dari eksperimen berpuluh-puluh tahun yang mereka kerjakan.

"Dengan begini.. dunia akan takluk pada kita.. kita sudah membangkitkan iblis dari neraka dengan pengendalian api!" pemimpin eksperimen itu berwajah amat berambisi dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kita akan menjadi kelompok pengatur dunia!" seluruh ilmuan itu tak sabar menunggu hasil.

PIIIPP.. PIIIP.. PIIIPP..

"Sinyal sudah diterima, organ mulai terbentuk!" pendeteksi memberikan data.

PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP- WARNING! ERROR FUNCTION! DAMAGE! FAILED EXPERIMENT! IT'LL EXPLODE IN.. 4.. 3.. 2..

"Gawat! Proses tidak berjalan sempurna! Eksperimen kita akan meledak! Cepat kita harus pergi!" semua ilmuan segera berhamburan menuju lorong aman namun..

BLAAAARRRRRRR!

Gunung api bawah laut itu langsung meledak dan menggelapkan sebagian besar perairan luas tersebut. Lava pijar amat panas dan mengalir turun meski suhu bawah laut cukup dingin.

Ruang bawah laut khusus milik para ilmuan itu hancur dan semua orang disana mati.

**Without Answer**

Sebuah cahaya amat terang. Tepatnya sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar, kelamaan menyusut membentuk sesosok tubuh manusia.. namja..

"Aku bangkit juga akhirnya, manusia benar-benar bodoh.. beraninya membangunkan pangeran iblis.." namja itu memiliki mata merah bersinar. Segera sebuah kabut gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya dan ia berpindah tempat.

Sebuah ruangan dengan gaya minimalis namun tetap terlihat glamour.

Ruang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan besar di Asia. Park Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang maju pesat di bidang otomotif.

"Kau sudah bangkit juga rupanya, manis.." seorang namja tinggi yang duduk di kursi meja kerja direktur utama menyambutnya.

**Without Answer**

"Ini di Seoul? Tak kusangka kau merubah statusmu menjadi seperti manusia, makhluk rendahan seperti mereka" namja yang terbuat dari bara api itu duduk santai dikursi mewah panjang yang ada disana.

"Kai, kau tetap manis hingga sekarang yah?" namja itu berjalan menuju namja bara api bernama Kai itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi akan kubakar kau" Kai menatap jengah namja tinggi yang kini berjongkok didepannya.

"Kenyataannya, King menciptakanku dari api tertinggi neraka Kai. Membakarku sama saja dengan memberiku sarapan" namja itu tersenyum lebar begitu tangannya berhasil menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan atau kau akan kuadukan pada ayahku!" Kai mengancam Chanyeol, namja yang kini berjongkok memegang tangannya. Ya.. Kai adalah Pangeran iblis, anak King Hell.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa memilikimu. Itu janjiku 1 juta abad yang lalu. Kau lupa?" Chanyeol mengecup ringan punggung tangan kanan Kai.

"Ish! Lepas! Aku kesini karena manusia-manusia itu memanggilku paksa! Sial! Aku enggan ke bumi!" Kai merutuki nasibnya yang harus tinggal dibumi, karena eksperimen ilmuan itu.

"Kau tinggal bersamaku saja" Chanyeol hendak mengaitkan jari manisnya dengan jari manis Kai.

**Without Answer**

**SLAP!**

Kai segera menarik cepat kedua tangannya.

"Dasar Panglima gila! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Jangan sekali-sekali mengikat jari manisku dengan jari manismu!" Kai menatap horror Chanyeol. Panglima besar iblis.

"Aku harus menunggu berapa abad lagi, hm?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil sebatang emas murni disakunya.

"Yeol, aku mau~" Kai menatap dengan mata blink-blinknya emas batang ditangan Chanyeol.

"Cium pipiku dulu" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kai.

"Ani" Kai menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak kuberi" Chanyeol menjauhkan emas murni ditangannya itu.

"Chanyeol.. aku lapar~" Kai merajuk imut. Sepasang tanduk merah menyala keluar dari dahinya menambah kesan cute.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menunjuk pipinya.

"Aish! Arraseo" Kai mendekat dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

**Chu~**

"Haha, yes! Ini!" Chanyeol memberikan emas itu. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang barusaja dicium Kai. Seakan takut bekas ciuman itu hilang dari pipinya.

"Panglima tidak waras.." Kai menggerutu.

**Without Answer**

**KLAK! **

Kai menggigit emas murni itu dan memakannya dengan riang bak memakan coklat batangan.

Ya, sumber makanan Kai adalah emas murni.

"Kai, kau tambah sexy ya~" Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Kai.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Jubah apiku tertinggal di Castle" Kai memandang tajam Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa tanganku diam jika kau tak menutupi tubuhmu sama sekali? Haha" mata Chanyeol bahkan sedari tadi menatap kagum tubuh sexy didepannya yang tak terbalut pakaian sama sekali.

Ya.. Kai naked.

Karena eksperimen para ilmuan itu tidak 100% berhasil, alhasil pakaian Kai tidak ikut terbawa kebumi. Hanya tubuh Kai yang tertarik ke bumi.

"Aku namja, kau namja, kenapa kau nafsu? Dasar gila.." Kai sibuk menampik tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian, bisa gawat jika kau berkeliaran tanpa pakaian" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menelfon kaki tangannya.

"Itu kau tahu" Kai masih sibuk menghabiskan gigitan terakhir emas murni ditangannya.

"Yaa.. karena semua orang akan langsung bernafsu untuk memakanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Mesum~" Kai menutupi tubuhnya asal dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pakaiannya sudah kupilihkan, kau jangan protes nanti" Chanyeol kembali duduk dan menggoda Kai.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari pinggangku, Panglima mesum!" Kai menampik tangan Chanyeol yang menggerayangi pinggang rampingnya.

..PIP.

"Bos, pesanan Anda sudah tiba" suara dari notif handphone Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera keluar dan mengambil dua box berisi pakaian Kai.

"Pakai ini" Chanyeol memberikan dua box itu pada Kai.

"Kenapa dua?" Kai menatap was-was.

"Aku bingung, semua cocok untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum ganjil.

Kai menatap was-was namja tinggi didepannya itu.

"Aku buka dulu" Kai akhirnya membuka kotak pertama berwarna kuning.

"Itu cocok untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dengan pilihannya.

"Astaga! Ini pakaian anak-anak atau apa? harusnya kau memberikanku kaos hitam dan celana jean serta jaket kulit saja! Tapi apa ini?" Kai protes dengan hoodie berwarna soft pink dengan gambar kelinci putih didepannya. Dan celana hitam polos longgar selutut. Pastinya Kai akan lebih cute dari anak kecil manapun didunia ini.

"Itu cocok, percayalah. Jika kau tak suka, buka pilihanku yang satu itu." Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kai kembali, menunjuk box yang belum dibuka Kai.

"Kuharap ini yang terbaik!" Kai semangat membuka box berwarna dark blue itu.

**Without Answer**

"Bukankah cocok? Iya, kau cantik dengan itu, Kai~" Chanyeol segera meraih baju dalam box itu dan menempelkan didepan tubuh Kai.

Persimpangan muncul didahi Kai. Chanyeol sudah menarik otot-otot amarah Kai.

"Kau benar-benar idiot! Ini pakaian yeoja!" Kai menatap sengit Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tatapan mesum.

"Tentu. Kau sexy dengan gaun putih ini, lalu kita tinggal pergi ke pelaminan" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Pakaian yeoja itu adalah gaun putih pengantin wanita yang panjang dan indah dengan belahan cukup terbuka di punggung dan dada.

"Kalau kau bukan seorang Panglima yang amat diandalkan ayahku, aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang" Kai membuka kembali box kuning dan mengambil hoodie soft pink beserta celana hitam longgar itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Pakai pakaian itu didepanku" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kai saat Kai akan pergi.

"Pakaikan?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tentu" Chanyeol mengambil alih hoodie dan celana tersebut. Memakaikannya dengan perlahan ditubuh Kai.

"WTH.. Bisakah kau hilangkan pikiran negatif diotakmu sedetik saja hum?" Kai tak habis pikir karena sedari tadi Kai melihat jelas arah pemikiran Chanyeol.

**Without Answer**

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan dulu, melihat orang-orang berdosa" Kai keluar dari ruang Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol dengan bahagianya memeluk tubuh Kai selama lebih dari setengah jam di sofa.

"Tidur denganku dulu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Kai segera berteleportasi, meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

"Yah.. ok. Kapan aku bisa merengkuhmu seutuhnya, manis.." Chanyeol menutup matanya.

"Benar, hanya dalam mimpiku" Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh dinginnya di sofa tersebut.

**Without Answer**

"Huft.. banyak sekali orang berdosa disini.." Kai bosan memandangi hitungan dosa arwah yang ada disetiap kepala manusia, hanya iblis yang bisa melihat hitungan dosa arwah tersebut.

"Aku harus membunuh yang paling berdosa!" Kai menyeringai, menampilkan taringnya.

**BRUKK!**

"Akhsssshh.. Apa-apaan Kau?!" Kai terjatuh karena seseorang dari belakang mendorongnya.

"Kau mengganggu jalanku, noona manis" suara datar menjadi sebuah karakter yang baru dan fresh dibenak Kai. Namja yang menubruknya ini.. Cedal 's'.

"Aku seorang namja, tuan tampan" Kai memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat hitungan dosa arwah manusia tampan berkulit putih didepannya itu. 89% masuk neraka.

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab?" namja putih itu menunjuk jas hitamnya yang terkena tumpahan coffee white miliknya.

"Tentu, tuan" Kai berdiri lalu mencoba membersihkan pakaian namja itu dengan gerakan sensual.

"nomor 307, jam sepuluh, malam ini" namja putih itu berjalan meninggalkan Kai tanpa sepatah katapun.

**-TBC-**

Haaiiii..

Aku kembali dengan FF baru! **Without Answer! :D**

Apakah ini bagus? Sbenarnya ini FF HunKai, sedikit ChanKai..

Kai dan Chanyeol itu bangsa iblis strata teratas yang dipanggil paksa oleh manusia untuk tinggal di bumi, sehingga terpaksa tinggal untuk dalam yang agak lama.

Sehun nanti adalah namja tampan putih yang kaya raya namun sombong. Merupakan pemilik 20 pertambangan emas. Kalian pasti tahu kelanjutan ceritanya kan? Hehe..

Siapa sih yang Kai tabrak?

Ini adalah FF tambahan yang aku publish untuk menggantikan beberapa FF yang gak ku publish 2 minggu ini.. +1 hari sakit.. sorry all.. ada atau tidaknya aku untuk publish.. kalian harus tetap jadi HUNKAI Shipper oke?

Review ya.. gomawo


End file.
